Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Nicole Whitlock
Summary: La mayoría de las veces la gente suele juzgar a los demás equivocadamente por condición socioeconómica.Olvidando que tal vez el único juez que cuenta es el corazón.  Jasper& Alice


PROTECTOR

Por Alice Cullen

Caminaba por todo el castillo, mi zapatos hacían ruido, iba y venia de aquí para ya, estaba oscuro, por lo que me asuste cuando escuche otros pasos detrás de mi. Me gire para verlo.

-Buenas noches princesa Alice.-Me saludo con voz tan suave como la seda, estaba ahí, siempre estaba ahí. Su compañía me era bastante intimidante, no por miedo, pues el era una persona tímida, si no es que era bastante guapo, eso era lo que me intimidaba.

-Buenas noches Jasper…-le salude.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndome?- le pregunte algo desconcertada.

-Ah…pues yo…desde esta tarde- contesto mirando el piso.

-Ah que raro. No te había oído.-le sonreí a manera de disculpa, era bastante extraño que no le haya escuchado considerando que eran las nueve de la noche, debía de haber llevado un buen tiempo siguiéndome.- Jasper, puedes ir a descansar si quieres, yo puedo ir sola, nadie tratara de matarme dentro del palacio.- le dije en voz baja, el me cuidaba demasiado. Merecía descansar.

-Si yo…estoy bien así princesa, no tiene que preocuparse por mi. Además este es mi trabajo seria mi culpa si algo le pasara.-Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte. Aparte mi mirada de el.

-Jasper…cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Alice…y no princesa Alice.-El bajo la mirada al piso, cohibido.- Jasper llevas cinco días trabajando aquí, y sabes que solo quiero que me digas Alice.-susurre.

-Lo se princesa, lo lamento, pero es que su madre…- suspire.

-¿Por lo menos cuando estemos solos?- Insistí.

-Bueno yo…tratare.-me sonrió de forma cálida y mi corazón volvió a acelerarse.

No podía creer lo mucho que me habían enamorado de el, incluso trate de evitarlo, pero no pude, y en tan poco tiempo, me gustaba todo en el, porque todo en el era perfecto. Su cabello dorado, su pálida piel y sus ojos azules. Sus ojos me seguían a cualquier parte, no podía sacarlos de mi cabeza, incluso en mis sueños los veía.

Aun recordaba como había sido la primera vez que lo había visto.

*****************************FLASHBACK*************************************************

Acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años, y en la ceremonia se había cometido un atentado contra mi vida, a mi madre Miriam, no le preocupaba mucho hasta que noto que la futura reina podía ser asesinada, fue entonces que decidió ponernos una seguridad a mi y a mi hermana menor, María.

Y así había empezado todo, por eso estaba aquí, sentada en el enorme salón del palacio mientras que hacían pasar a varios muchachos para que yo vea cual me agradaba y cual no, mi hermana había elegido a su seguridad ayer, por lo que yo debería hacerlo hoy.- hice una mueca- Ojala alguien pudiera agradarme, pero no…todos eran iguales, presumidos y enormes.

Tenían un ego demasiado notorio, y siempre se creían perfectos por el hecho de ser enormes, musculosos y cretinos, todos, llegaban me sonreían de forma creída y pensaban que tenia el puesto ganado, lo cual me enfurecía, Cerré los ojos y rogué que la siguiente persona que tuviera que soportar valiera la pena.

-Usted es?- pregunto mi madre, yo ya incluso podía imaginar la voz de la siguiente persona en mi mente, una voz cretina de seguro, de las que se creen lo mejor por ser enormemente musculosos. Pero escuche una voz completamente distinta. Suave, incluso parecía tímida.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Jasper Hale, su majestad.- vi a un muchacho, era alto y musculoso, pero no exagerado, traía el cabello del color de la miel algo despeinado, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención de el, fueron sus ojos.

Eran de color azul, un hermoso azul, tan hipnotizadores, me le quede mirando, el se giro para verme y desvié la mirada hacia otro lugar. El muchacho camino hacia donde yo estaba, se detuve a poca distancia de mi y luego se arrodillo.

-Buenos días princesa Alice.-me saludo mirando el piso. Si, era alguien tímido, y bastante caballero, sonreí.

Me puse de pie y me arrodille a su lado tomándole de las manos para que se pusiera de pie, se veía bastante confundido. Cuando se puso de pie, vi que era mucho mas alto que yo. Me reí y negué con la cabeza.

-Hola Jasper…Esto yo… - dije mientras levantaba una de sus manos con las mías.-a mi no me gustan esas cosas, que se arrodillen delante de mi me hace sentir mal, yo no soy tan importante. Eso le gusta a mi madre y a mi hermana- le dije en voz mas baja. El me sonrió.-Esta bien así, vaya… eres bastante alto, bueno cuando mides lo que yo todos son bastante altos.- el me volvió a sonreír.

-Mmm… ¿te gustaría cuidarme Jasper?...quiero que el que me cuide sea alguien como tu.-dije y sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro.

-Para mi será un placer cuidarla princesa Alice.- Dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón latiera aun mas fuerte. Le solté las manos y camine hacia mi madre.

-Mama quiero que Jasper me cuide, es el único muchacho que me agrado…

-Pero Alice, no se no me convence mucho, es demasiado joven, el siguiente se veía mucho mas amenazador.-Siempre seria así, mi madre era una de esas personas bastantes superficiales y vanas.

-Yo lo quiero a el.-replique.

-Bueno es tu decisión te protegerá a ti, no a mi.-Dijo antes de salir molesta del salón. -sonreí y camine hacia el.-

-Si, tu me cuidaras.-susurre.-¿Esta bien?

-Me encantara cuidarla princesa, será un honor para mi.- Sus mejillas enrojecieron, yo sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro también. -sonreí.- Levante la mirada, para encontrarme con sus ojos, no me moví, el tampoco lo hizo, era como si pudiera ver su alma a través de sus ojos…

Era la primera vez que miraba sus ojos de esa manera…y estaba segura de que no seria la ultima.

***************FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**********************************

-Puedes ir a descansar.- volví a decir girándome hacia el para verlo.- Es una orden.- El hizo una mueca a lo que no pude evitar reírme.

-Me temo que tendré que desobedecer esa regla princesa.-susurro.

-Esta bien Príncipe Jasper.- dije mientras hacia un ademan, el me miro confundido.-Molesta…ves…que me digan princesa todo el tiempo.-dije sonriéndole.

-Princesa Alice, princesa Alice, princesa Alice…-empezó a decir, a lo que yo me reí.- Princesa Alice, princesa Alice, prince…-me acerque mas a el y coloque mis dedos sobre sus labios, el se callo automáticamente.

-Esta bien…ya entendí puedes acompañarme.- El me sonrió. Hacia bastante frio, y el vestido que traía no ayudaba demasiado, me estremecí.

-¿Tiene frio princesa?-asentí levemente- déjeme ayudarla.- el se quito la casaca, llevaba puesto una camisa de color blanca y de manga corta y me la puso sobre los hombros.

-Te vas a congelar.-le dije reprendiéndole por lo que acaba de hacer.

-No ...yo estaré bien.- me sonrió.- ¿Entonces quiere que la acompañe princesa Alice?.- Me pregunto.

-Si por favor- tome su mano. El suspiro.

-Sabe que esto esta mal ¿verdad princesa?- me pregunto.

-Si, lo se.- suspire.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si es así y quieren que lo continúe, dejen comentarios :D**

**Att: Nicole Whitlock**

**Pd: ¿Les gustan Remus y Tonks?...¿Leerían una historia de ellos si la subiera?**


End file.
